Gene Mollica
Gene Mollica—Cover Artist Website Gene Mollica | Gallery Type of Cover Art Urban Fantasy, Fantasy, Steampunk, Paranormal Romance, Historical Fantasy, Military Urban Fantasy About the Artist I’m a photo-illustrator specializing in fantastical and otherworldly images for the entertainment industry, most frequently for book covers. Originally a painter (RISD grad ‘90), I made the switch to digital media in graduate school (School of Visual Arts ‘01). It was a daunting transition at first but now it’s an equally obsessive process. Creating images that the authors feel translates their original vision and offering a window into that world for the reader is as much fun as I’ve ever had. My work has appeared on the covers of books by authors like L.A. Banks, Patricia Briggs, Jennifer Lee Carrell, C.S. Harris, Barb Hendee, Conn Iggulden, Caitlin Kiernan, J.F. Lewis, Richelle Mead, C.E. Murphy, Brian Ruckley, and Thomas Sniegoski among many amazing others. ~ Gene Mollica | Contact + About Urban Fantasy Series, Books & Authors Book Titles to Track: Author & Series From artist's website: Gene Mollica | Gallery 1 Other Sources: Other Genres Speculative Fiction: Steampunk * "A Study in Ashes" by Emma Jane Holloway | The Baskerville Affair, BK#3 | Publisher: Del Rey | Publication Date: November 26, 2013 | www.emmajanehollo... | #Steampunk #mystery Paranormal Romance * The Darkest London Series by Kristen Callihan— Darkest London series (UF/PNR) * A Witche’s Handbook of Kisses and Curses—''Half Moon Hollow series'' by Molly Harper (PNR)—A Witch's Handbook of Kisses and Curses * Traveller series by Katie McAllister — Gene Mollica Archives - Exina Art —Traveller series by Katie MacAlister * Dark Age Dawning series by Ellen Connor ("Nightfall #1)— Nocturnal: Artists #4 - Gene Mollica, Craig White — Goodreads | Nightfall (Dark Age Dawning, #1) * Historical Paranormal Romance * Wolfbreed - S.A. Swann Wolfbreed series Fantasy * Game of Thrones—Song of Ice and Fire series by George R.R. Martin (paperback re-prints)—A Game of Thrones (A Song of Ice and Fire, #1) * Powder Mage Series by Brian McClellan—The Powder Mage series by Brian McClellan — magic, technology, intrigue, action, fights, battles, worker unions, ancient nobility, gods, sorcerers, magicians *'Raven Duology' (reprint) by Patricia Briggs — Raven Duology series by Patricia Briggs * The Red Tree by Caitlín R. Kiernan— The Red Tree by Caitlín R. Kiernan Sci-fi * Theirs Not to Reason Why series by Jean Johnson—A Soldier's Duty (MIlitary Sci-fi) Link to add below: *Gene Mollica Archives - Exina Art * `` Non-Fantasy Historical Fiction * Best Served Cold by Joe Abercrombie, A Soldier’s Duty by Jean Johnson—Best Served Cold Reference Links Artist's Websites: *Gene Mollica | Gallery 1 *Via genemollica.com on Indulgy.com *Gene Mollica Studio, LLC - FB *Gene Mollica - FB * Articles (with images): *The Artist’s Den — Cover Artist GENE MOLLICA | shewolfreads *Artist Alley — Gene Mollica Illustration | Dark Faerie Tales *reviews and amblings | Behind the Cover: Gene Mollica *Write the Fantastic: Gene Mollica's Staked cover *Gene Mollica Archives - Exina Art *Illustration Portfolio : Gene Mollica : PLAY! 2008 * Galleries: *Goodreads | Photos Tagged: gene-mollica *Photo- Illustration - Pinerest *Gene Mollica (genemollica) on Pinterest *Nocturnal Book Reviews: Artists Behind The Covers #4 - Gene Mollica and Craig White *Illustration Portfolio : Gene Mollica : PLAY! *reviews_and_ramblings | Behind the Cover: Gene Mollica *mai | 2011 | Andreea's Book Club - Italian—lists Gene as artis for Void city covers * Miscellaneous Art Postings; *Gene Mollica Archives - Exina Art *Debut Print Book Feature: Vengeance Born by Kylie Griffin * Bibliographies: *Gene Mollica - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb *Gene Mollica | LibraryThing Bio: *Gene Mollica | Contact + About * * * Gallery 7 Category:Cover Artists